


Golden

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Candy Canes, Casey Is an idiot, Christmas, Coffee, Drabbles, Drowning, Durans, Episode Tag, Gay, Gen, Hurt Matthew Casey, Hypothermia, Ice Cream, Kiss cam, M/M, Making Out, Matthew Casey Whump, Trains, Whump, allergy, hurt!Casey, kiss, menchies, mint allergy, s06e16, season eight spoilers, speech, tired!casey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: I’ve started writing drabbles and oneshots daily to improve upon my writing. This is where I’ll be posting them.Fair warning: No research goes into these as they’re just quick drabbles and there will probably be some things that are Canadian things that I didn’t realize aren’t universal.





	1. Victory Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Chicago doesn’t have Menchies. It’s basically a self serve frozen yogurt place with lots of toppings.

Casey grins as he jokes around and banters with the team, turning around in his seat so he was facing the rest of his team.

“Hey Otis, turn in here,” Casey instructs, high on the aftermath of a good call. “How do you guys feel about stopping for ice cream?”

There’s shouts of agreement and Casey smiles. Otis pulls into the Menchies parking lot and everyone climbs out, wooping and cheering. They head inside, still covered in soot and smelling like smoke, and the lady at the cash greets them with a smile and a wave.

“Victory ice cream?” She asks. 

“You bet,” Herrmann responds, shoving Otis lightly when they reach for the same bowl.

“Guys,” Casey says as a warning. The two separate themselves, Otis headed towards the fruity flavours and Herrmann making his way over to the chocolate.

Casey fills his bowl up with cake batter ice cream and skips the toppings and sauces all together. 

“Captain!” Kidd exclaims, agast as she peers into his bowl.

“What?” He shrugs, sneaking a glance at her bowl which is practically overflowing with toppings.

Kidd shakes her head at him and heads over towards Otis and Mouch. They pay and start to leave when Casey’s radio crackles to life. 

“Casey, where are you guys? Squad is already back,” Boden’s asks.

“On our way, chief. We had to make an important pit stop,” Casey says, ignoring he snickers around him.


	2. Tied Up

“You have got to be kidding me,” Casey mutters as he takes in the poster on the announcement board, informing everyone that there would be a mandatory team building exercise next week. 

“Do I have to kidnap you again?” Severide asks, appearing behind the blood captain.

Casey grimaces as he remembers Severide literally kidnapping him from his house the night before the last team building camping trip. Severide had used Casey’s spare key to get in and had tied his arms behind his back and tied his legs together before blindfolding him and carrying him to the car, kicking and screaming. They had gotten to the campsite a few hours later and Kelly had dumped him on the ground in front of everyone. Needless to say, he hadn’t been a very happy camper.

“I’ve changed my locks, you know,” Casey informs him, slightly alarmed when Severide grins.

“Oh, I know.”


	3. Frozen

Casey lands in the Chicago River with a loud splash that goes relatively unnoticed by the firefighters above. His body goes numb as soon as it hits the frigid water and Casey can do nothing to stop himself from sinking. All he can do is hope somebody notices he’s gone and that’s his last thought as everything goes black and a trail of bubbles makes their way towards the surface.

~~~

“Oh my god!” 

Chief Boden turns towards the sound of the shout and upon seeing a group of bystanders standing by the edge of the bridge, looking out over the water.

“What’s going on?” Boden asks, heading over.

“Somebodies in the water! A firefighter!” One of the bystanders yells and Boden feels his heart stop. 

“Severide! We’ve got a firefighter in the water! Everyone else, check in!” Boden says into his radio. The Chicago River was frigid on a good day but combine that with the biting Chicago winter and the river was deadly. 

“Got it chief! I’m are going in,” Severide calls back. One by one everyone checks in until there’s only one person left - Casey.

“Casey, report! Casey!” Boden shouts into his radio. “Does anybody have eyes on Casey?”

“Negative, Chief!” Severide calls back, looking worried. There’s a few similar answers and Severide goes in, searching for Casey.

There’s a few minutes of tense silence before Severide breaks the surface, Casey limp in his arms. Severide gets the blond to shore and lies him down, immediately start CPR. Another tense minute passes by before Casey suddenly pitches forwards, water spilling from his mouth onto the ground in front of him. 

“Hey, buddy. Nice of you to join us,” Severide greets, putting a hand on Casey’s back. 

Casey looks towards him with a nod, shivering violently. Kelly immediately takes off his turnout coat, draping it over the captains shoulder. The rest of the crews follows his lead, laying on turnout coats, despite Casey’s protests, until the truck captain was practically drowning in them. 

Despite the multiple coats piled on top of him, Casey was still shivering. 

“Come on,” Severide says, pulling Casey up and leading him towards the squad rig, depositing him in the front seat. 

“S Sev, stop. I I I’ll g g get the s seats wet,” Casey protests, his teeth chattering as he pulls the mound of turnout coats closer.

“Casey.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”


	4. Duran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something Exotic by RainbowTrout1998 is a super great Casey allergy fic involving durans and it definitely derserves a read.

“What… is that?” 

“It's called a Duran. It’s a fruit.”

“It looks like a hedgehog.”


	5. Names

“Hi there, M. Casey!”

Casey looks up as two guys head over towards him, both looking around his age. Casey glances down at his nametag and looks up again.

“It’s-,” he starts before the one who spoke interrupts him.

“Don’t tell me!” He shouts, holding his hands up to signal for Casey to stop. Casey sends an uncertain glance to the other guy who shakes his head with a resigned look.

“Is it…. Mark?” he guesses. Casey shakes his head and the man’s brow furrows in concentration before looking up again. “Michael? Mike? Matteo? Martin? Max? Am I close?” 

Casey shakes his head again and the guy frowns before jumping up excitedly.

“It’s Matthew, right? I knew it!”

Casey nods, unable to hold back a smile at the other man's childish enthusiasm.

“Matt’s fine. And you are?” Casey trails off, causing the other guy to frown.

“Nonono, you have to guess,” he says and Casey takes a look at his name tag. A. Darden.

“Uh… Adam?” Casey guesses hesitantly.

“Try again!”

“Alex?”

“Nope.”

“Andy?”

“Hey! You got it!” Andy exclaims, turning towards the other man. “He’s good at this!”

Throughout the whole exchange the other man had remained silent, eyeing Casey suspiciously.

“Okay, now guess his! I’m warning you, it’s a bit odd,” Andy says, wincing when the other guy, K. Severide, smacks him on the shoulder.

“Uh… Ken?” Casey asks.

“Nope!” Andy answers. 

“Kyle?”

“Nope. I’ll give you a hint: It’s a girls name,” Andy says, this time dodging Severide’s smack.

“Kaylee? Kelly?”

“Wow! You are so good at this!” 

Casey shrugs, suddenly feeling very awkward. Luckily it doesn’t last long as Andy puts one arm around Casey’s shoulders and the other around Kelly’s. He leads them towards one of the tables, chattering about something or other. Casey grins as Kelly looks over to him, miming the universal sign for crazy.


	6. Toaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been writing every day but I’ve mostly been working on Q for Along The Way.

Casey leans against the counter, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand as he waits for his toast to pop. Although it was already eight, Casey was still waking up. He was still wearing his pyjamas, a dark blue CFD shirt and some camo pyjama pants. He knew his hair must be a mess, if the way Severide was looking at him was any indication. 

His toast finally pops just as Casey’s dozing off against the counter and he jumps up with a shout, falling back. A chorus of laughter sounds from behind him as he picks himself up, grumbling about how he needed coffee.


	7. Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 28, 2019

“Alright! Herrmann, Kidd, over here! Mouch, Otis, grab a hose and follow me,” Casey orders crossing the train tracks as he gives his orders.

“Captain!” Kidd shouts as a warning when she sees the train appearing in the distance, gaining speed quickly. Casey turns around, oblivious of the danger and they watch in shock and horror as the train crashes into Casey’s body, taking him with it as it keeps going.

Truck stays there, frozen in shock as squad comes up behind them.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Severide asks, looking around for Casey.

“Casey just got hit by a train,” Herrmann tells him. 

“You’re kidding,” Severide says. Herrmann shakes his head and Severide curses. “Chief! We’ve got a problem!”


	8. Temple Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 29, 2019

“Hey Casey?” 

Severide frowns when Casey doesn’t look up from his phone.

“Case?” 

“One sec,” Casey says finally, tilting his phone to the let and swiping up. 

“What are you doing?” Severide asks, peering over Casey’s shoulder.

“I’m playing Temple Run. I’m almost past my high score,” he responds, tilting his phone again. 

“You still play Temple Run? That game came out like thirty years ago.”

“It was not thirty years ago! And you still play Minecraft so you can shut up.”

“Hey! Minecraft is a gift to humanity.”

“No it isn’t .”

“Fuck you, Casey,” Severide says, swatting Casey on the back of the head lightly.

“Hey! You almost made me die!” 

“Fine, I’ll leave you alone. But when you die, come find me.”

“Got it.”

It turned out to be ten minutes before Severide heard an anguished cry of “No!” followed by slow, defeated footsteps to his office.


	9. Candy Canes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> September 30, 2019

“Everyone, I am about to do something incredibly stupid and I’m going to need a ride to the hospital in a few seconds.”

Everybody looks up at Casey’s announcement, confused and very concerned when he pulls out a candy cane and his epipen. Before anyone can even think about stopping him, he swiftly unwraps it and sticks it in his mouth, immediately jabbing the epipen into his thigh.

“Casey! What the fuck?!” Severide shouts, kneeling down beside his friend and grabbing the candy cane from his hand. The damage had already been done as Casey’s throat closes up and his skin erupts in hives. 

“Dawson! Brett! Let’s get this idiot to med!” Severide calls.

Needless to say, candy canes had been banned at 51 ever since.


	10. Scolded

“Merry Christmas!” Cindy calls, two grocery bags in her hand and Annabelle trailing beside her with a jug of chocolate milk.

“Hey Cindy. Merry Christmas,” Casey greets her.

“What’s in the bags?” Severide asks, coming over.

“Just some holiday treats. Cookies, rice krispy squares, candy canes,” she says, stopping when Severide shoots Casey a look.

“What is it?” 

“We have a ban on candy canes here. Casey’s allergic to mint and has been known to be a dumbass around them,” Severide explains. Casey flushes red as Cindy turns her glare towards him.

“Matthew Casey tell me you did not do what I think you did!” 

“Uhhh…” 

“Matthew!”


	11. Speech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode Tag: S06E16

“The important thing is that we show up and give a hundred percent,” Casey says, looking around. He can tell he’s doing a truly horrible job by the way everyone’s looking at him and to be fair, he had just repeated that sentence over, as Cruz was quick to point out. 

“You’ve said that already,” Cruz frowns. Casey blinks, the room tilting slightly.

“Yeah, I-,” Casey starts, feeling spacy and lightheaded. Casey ignores the feeling, assuming it’s just embarrassment from his pretty shitty speech.

Boden cuts him off with a better speech and thankfully all eyes turn towards him, relieving Casey of the pressure. Unfortunately, the dizziness doesn’t go away. In fact, it somehow gets even worse.

Boden’s eyes narrow as Casey sways, grabbing onto the chair for support. 

“Captain?” Boden says, stopping his speech to look at Casey. Cruz opens his mouth to say something just as Casey drops like a bag of rocks, his head slamming against a chair on his way down.

“Casey!” Severide shouts, dropping down beside Casey.

“Brett! Dawson!” 

“What happened?” Brett asks, her and Dawson running over. She kneels beside Casey just as his eyes flutter open, looking around.

“Casey?” Boden calls, tapping the truck captain’s shoulder. Casey ignores him, lifting his head to see what’s going on.

“Casey!”

“Huh?” 

Casey turns his head towards Boden, wondering what happened.

“Did you hit your head on the call?” Severide asks.

“Uh… yeah. I got hit with some debris. Knocked my helmet off. I thought it was fine,” Casey tells them. Severide lets out a long suffering sigh and turns towards him.

“It’s obviously not fine,” he snaps. “You’re lying on the floor after passing out. You have a concussion, Casey. I’m taking you to the med.” 

“I don’t need to go to the med!” Casey protests, looking up at Boden, hoping to find some backup. Boden nods, agreeing with Severide and Casey sighs, accepting Severide’s hand up.

“Squad! We’re going for a ride!”


	12. Birthday

“Happy birthday, Casey!” 

Casey looks up when Severide walks into the main room, a clear package in hand. 

“Captain! You never said it was your birthday!” Kidd accuses.

“It never came up,” Casey shrugs. He takes the package from Severide with a nod and, upon further inspection, sees it’s a cookie with Happy Birthday! written on it. 

“Try it,” Severide says. Casey unwraps it, takes a bite, and immediately regrets it. It was absolutely terrible. 

“How is it?” Severide asks, leaning forwards. Casey gives him a smile, which is more of a grimace than anything, and swallows, struggling to hide a gag when the cookie doesn’t go down.

“It’s,” Casey starts, gagging again. “Good. It’s good.”

“It’s a dog biscuit, Case. You can spit it out,” Severide laughs, shaking his head and handing Casey some paper towel. Casey gags again, spitting the dog treat into the napkin and folding it up with a grimace. 

Otis hands him a glass of water and Casey rinses his mouth out, glaring at Severide. 

“Don’t look at me like that! It wasn’t any worse than Andy’s surprise that one year,” Severide says and both of them wince, remembering the chaotic evening that had ended with the three of them drunk as hell and covered in goo.

“What was Andy’s surprise?” Herrmann asks, voicing everybody else's thoughts.

Casey and Severide exchange a look and both of them burst out laughing.   
Herrmann sighs. Andy’s surprise would remain yet another one of the mysteries between the two officers.


	13. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly to be continued.

“This is why I can’t fucking stand you, Casey! You act like you’re sooo much better than us but you can’t even save one fucking kid!” Severide shouts, shoving at Casey.

“You’re being a real shitty friend right now, Sev,” Casey tells him.

“We aren’t friends, Casey! None of us are your friends! Why can’t you see that?!” Severide yells, motioning to the men around him. “You’re our captain, nothing more!”

A look of hurt flashes across Casey’s face before he quickly covers it, his mental walls going up again.

“Understood,” Casey nods, heading back to his office.

~~~

It didn’t take a detective to see that Severide’s words had affected the captain more than he had let on. The truck captain had stopped going to Molly’s after shift and had declined any offers to go fishing or get a beer or have dinner. Even on shift, Casey was distant. He didn’t participate in the station hyjinks anymore and instead spent most of the shift in his office doing paperwork.

“Hey Captain!” Herrmann calls. 

“What’s up?” Casey asks, stopping outside his office.

“Is everything ok? We haven’t seen you at Molly’s,” Herrmann asks.

“Everything’s fine. I’ve just been pretty busy,” Casey shrugs.

“Alright… If something is wrong, we’re here for you,” Herrmann reminds him.

“Got it.”


	14. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have no idea where this was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 18, 2019 - October 26, 2019

Boden groans, rolling over in bed when his phone starts ringing. A quick glance at his clock tells him that it’s barely four in the morning and makes him wonder if it’s really worth answering. 

He lets the phone ring for a few seconds as he weighs the pros and cons of picking up the phone. The idea that it may be an emergency is what eventually tips the scales and he finds himself sighing as he answers.

“Hello?” He answers, his voice heavy from sleep.

“Chief? Sorry to call so early but I just wanted to let you know I’m not going to be able to come in today.”

Boden wakes up a little more at the sound of Casey’s voice. Before he can answer, there’s a muffled curse and the sound of the phone dropping to the floor. Boden can hear footsteps running followed by the distant sound of retching. He cringes, shifting in bed and turning the volume down. Unfortunately his change of position wakes Donna, who rolls over to face him with a tired glare. 

“What’s going on? Who’s calling this early in the morning?”

“It’s Casey. He’s sick,” Boden tells her. He turns his attention back to the phone when he hears Casey’s voice again, raspy from throwing up.

“Ugh. Sorry, chief. I’m not going to be able to come in tomorrow,” Casey repeats.

“Don’t worry about it, Casey. Better you stay home than risk infecting the whole house.”

Casey hums in response and Boden ends the call, rolling over and going back to sleep.

~~~

Casey’s gone for the next three shifts and by the fourth time he calls in, Boden is really doubting his sick excuse. 

“Chief, I’m really sorry but I’m still sick. I won’t be able to come in today,” Casey says again. Boden had gotten the exact same call every three days for the past two and a half weeks and by now he was getting a little sick of it.

“Casey, I’m going to be honest. You’re not sick. And you're not getting any more time off. You’re coming in today.”

“Chief, I am sick. I’m not going to be useful at all and I don’t want to infect anyone else and-,” Casey starts before Boden cuts him off.

“Casey, I don’t care if you have the plague. You are coming in today and that’s it! If you even think about staying home, you can consider yourself fired!” Boden snaps, ending the call.

With a sigh, Casey looks down at the discontinued call in his hand. With a quiet groan and a great effort, he pushes himself up, barely making it two steps before the room starts spinning around and he has to hold on to his bedframe. The dizzy feeling passes and Casey makes his way to the shower, stripping off his clothes and stepping into the warm spray. 

He washes himself quickly, ignoring the way his stomach twists uncomfortably. He steps out of the shower a few minutes later and immediately drops to his knees next to the toilet, vomiting and shaking. He had barely eaten the last couple weeks, only having plain pasta and a little bit of toast, although his stomach didn’t seem to care, trying to purge everything he had ever eaten.

His stomach settles a few minutes later and he hurriedly dresses before grabbing his bag and calling an Uber.

~~~

His gets to the station ten minutes later and half an hour early. First shift is still there, the squad crew playing cards at the table and truck hanging out in the kitchen with ambo. Casey stumbles in, attracting the attention of the squad company.

“Woah, Captain!” The squad lieutenant exclaims, standing up when he sees Casey swaying. Lieutenant Mast grabs Casey by the shoulders and maneuvers him into the chair at the head of the squad table. “You look like hell, man. Why would you come in today?” 

Casey mumbles something as Mast tells one of his guys to get the ambo crew, resting a hand on Casey’s shoulder. Addy and Steele, the two paramedics, arrive a few seconds later, jump bag in hand. 

“Hey, Captain. How are you feeling?” Addy asks, taking his temperature.

Casey groans in response, his face paling rapidly. 

“Jesus. 103.8. Captain, you need to go to the hospital,” Addy tells him, her face screwing up in concern.

“No. Can’t leave. Boden’ll be pissed,” Casey says, his words slurring slightly. 

“Captain, Boden will understand.”

“No. He’ll fire me.”

“Captain-.”

“No.”

With a sigh, Mast glances at the clock. It was fifteen minutes until the second shift arrived. They could deal with this.

“Alright, Captain. We’ll let the chief decide if you need to go to the hospital but how about you at least get into your bunk?” Mast suggest. “I’m sure Braie would be fine with it.”

Casey nods his consent and the lieutenant and one of his men help him up, an arm around each of his shoulders as they walk into the kitchen.

“Hey. What’s going on?” Braie asks, heading over.

“Captain’s not doing so hot. We were going to get him set up in his quarters, if that’s ok.”

“Yeah, of course. Come on.”

Braie ducks under Casey arm, replacing Mast’s man and sending him back to the apparatus floor. The two of them had just managed to get Casey into his bunk before they heard second shift coming in.

Closing the door behind them, the two officers head off to inform Boden of the situation.

~~~

“Hey Chief, Captain Casey’s not doing so great. He’s lying down in his quarters right now but he should really be checked over,” Mast tells the chief.

“I’ll take care of it. Thanks for letting me know.”

~~~

Boden storms into the office, grabbing the sleeping captain by the collar and hoisting him up. The captain lets out a surprised shout as he’s shocked awake.

“You aren’t getting paid to lie around sleeping! Get up!” Boden snaps, dragging Casey into the hallway, much to the shock of everyone else.

“Chief?” Casey asks, squinting at the battalion chief. Boden doesn’t answer, instead heading into the main room, dragging a stumbling Casey behind him.

“Hey Chief. With all do respect, what the fuck?” Severide asks, standing up and making his way over to Boden and Casey.

“Stay out of this, Lieutenant,” Boden snaps, putting special emphasis on Severide’s rank.

“Chief, he’s obviously sick. Cut him a little slack, would you?” Severide argues.

“He’s not sick and I’m not falling for it again.”

Severide gapes at the chief for a second before pulling a chair out for Casey to sit down in. 

“Hey buddy, how’re you doing?” Severide asks once Boden leaves.

“M’dying, Sev.” 

Severide takes in Casey’s ridiculously pale skin and the sweat pouring down his face and soaking his shirt and decides that Casey wasn’t that far off.

“Why’s Boden being such a dick?” Severide asks, leaning close to Casey. The blond was slumped onto the kitchen table, his arms folded underneath his head. 

“He thinks I’m faking for time off,” Casey mutters. 

He what-

“That’s ridiculous,” Severide declares. By now, everyone else had started filing in, heading into the locker room.

“Whoa, Captain!” Otis exclaims, seeing Casey’s pale skin and expression of pure misery. “Are you sick or something? Why’d you come in?”

Casey doesn’t answer him, instead groaning and shoving his head deep into his arms. 

“Chief thinks he’s faking. He won’t even let Casey lie down,” Severide informs Otis and the rest of them, who had now gathered around their ill captain.

“That’s insane,” Kidd tells them. Severide nods his head in agreement.

The rest of the day up until lunch was thankfully call free and spent trying to make the captain as comfortable as possible and sending glares in Boden’s direction whenever possible.

Casey had finally fallen asleep just as lunch was served, steaming pasta and sauce placed in front of everyone except the captain. Kidd stands there, holding the plate as she looks for advice on whether or not to wake him up.

Severide shakes his head. “Let him sleep. Chances are he won’t be eating anyways.”

Kidd nods, putting the plate of plain pasta in the microwave just in case.

Casey wakes up a couple hours later after ambo gets called, groaning and pulling the blanket Cruz had draped over his shoulders closer. Severide frowns, standing up to find a thermometer.

“Hey Case. I’m going to take your temperature, okay?” Severide tells him. Casey weakly tries batting his hands away but eventually surrenders, staying still as Severide shoves the thermometer into his mouth, taking it out when it beeps.

“Jesus Christ, Casey. 103.9. I’m finding Boden. This is getting ridiculous, you need a hospital.”

Casey doesn’t protest which says a lot about how bad he’s feeling and Severide tries not to dwell on that too much as he goes off to find the chief.

“Chief?” Severide calls, knocking on his door. “Casey’s burning up. Badly. We just checked and it’s 103.9.”

“He’s faking. Ignore him.”

“Chief, I don’t care if you think he’s faking or not, he needs to go to the hospital!” Severide shouts, slamming his hand down on Boden’s desk.

“Severide!” Boden yells, standing up.

“I’m taking him to the hospital. I don’t give a shit if you fire me or my entire crew! He will die, Chief! And it will be your fault!”

Boden looks livid as Severide whirls, storming out of his office and back to Casey. He finds Cruz and Kidd beside Casey, who’s dry heaving into an empty bowl. 

“Hey, Case. We’re going to take you to the hospital, okay?” Severide tells him. Casey looks over to him, panicked. 

“Boden-,” he starts, Severide cutting him off.

“Fuck Boden. You need a hospital, Matt.”


	15. Kiss Cam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 27, 2019

Casey’s head snaps up with a glare when Severide digs his elbow into Casey’s ribs. Casey freezes like a deer in the headlights when he sees why Severide wanted his attention. On the big jumbo screen in the middle of the field, both Casey and Severide’s faces are shown, surrounded by little cartoon hearts. 

Kiss Cam! The screen announces.

Casey can feel himself flushing bright red as the rest of the 51 crew roars with laughter. Severide looks towards him, lips pursed and an eyebrow raised. Casey looks back towards the camera, frantically shaking his head.

“No! Nonono!” Casey protests. The rest of the stadium boos, the people around them taunting the two officers.

Severide leans in and Casey bareky has time to think ‘Oh fuck’ before his lips come crashing down, sending Caseys heart racing.

All too soon, Severide’s lips are gone and Casey’s left gaping like a fish as the rest of the stadium cheers, the 51 crew cheering and wolf whistling louder than the rest of them. 

Casey glances up to see their still on camera and flushes all over again, looking towards Severide. Severide sends him a cheeky smirk and Casey somehow finds himself even more flustered.

“Again?” Is all Severide asks and it’s all Casey can do to nod. Suddenly Severide’s lips are on his again and Casey finds himself wishing he could live in this moment forever. 

They break apart again and Severide grins up at the camera and winks, taking great pride in the fact that he managed to turn the proud and always in control Captain Casey into the flustered mess in front of him.


	16. Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 28, 2019

It had been a long and tiring day for everybody. Everytime they sat down, the bells went off, calling them to the scene of one emergency or another. Those calls didn’t stop when the sun went down and at three in the morning, the bells went off for truck to get to the scene of a car accident.

“I’m going to murder somebody,” Herrmann declares as he lifts himself out of bed for the third time that night. 

“I’ll help you hide the body,” Kidd offers, pulling her pants up and hopping into her boots. As they head towards the truck, ready to go, Kidd notices there wasn’t any movement coming from Casey’s quarters. Knocking on the door, Kidd peeks her head in, seeing the Captain fast asleep with his head hanging off the side of his bed. 

“Captain!” She calls. There’s no reaction and she takes a step into his office.

“Captain!” She calls louder. Still no reaction. Hesitantly, she lays her hand on his shoulder, shaking him. “CAPTAIN!”

With a curse, Casey bolts upright, looking around frantically.

“We’ve got a call.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been writing these I just keep forgetting to post them.


	17. Ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 31, 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Vomiting

“Captain, you okay?” Kidd asks, spotting Casey pale a few shades. 

“I don’t feel so well,” Casey admits.

“Are you going to throw up?”

Casey barely has time to nod before he’s bolting upright and sprinting to the washroom, a hand over his mouth.


	18. Poppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 4, 2019

“Truck! We’re going for a grocery run!” Casey announces, heading for the rig. The rest of his team follows, close behind.

They get in and Otis starts driving towards the FreshCo near the station. Otis pulls the truck into the parking lot, parking it along the side before everyone gets out.

They walk towards the door, Casey instructing everyone on what to get and telling the candidate to stick with Mouch and Herrmann while they get meat.

“Kidd, Otis, get the vegetables. I’ll get everything else,” he tells them. 

He reaches for the list in his pocket and looks up just in time to walk into a kid standing in the entrance. Casey stumbles back, trying to find his balance again before he falls on his butt, much to the amusement of his team. The kid he bumped into falls too, poppies flying everywhere. 

It’s only now that Casey realizes the kid was a cadet and the other cadet, obviously of a higher rank, was trying not to laugh.

“I’m sorry, sir,” the kid apologizes, offering Casey a hand up.

“Hey, it was my fault,” Casey tells him, accepting the hand and helps the kid pick up all the poppies, Herrmann and Otis joining in until they’re all back in the bin. 

The kid looks like he wants to argue but ultimately nods, thanking them. Casey buys a poppy and he and his team go in, the crew poking fun of him. 

“Captain, you can’t kill the cadets! What would Severide say?” Kidd teases. It was a well known fact that Severide had been an air cadet, much like the ones outside the store. It was a lesser known fact that Casey had also been a cadet. An army cadet to be exact. Andy had always jokes about collecting the full set, being a sea cadet himself.

“I didn’t realize it was already November,” Casey tells them. 

“It’s the fourth, Captain,” the candidate reminds him, helpfully.

“Huh. Anyways, we’re here for a reason. Kidd, Otis, vegetables. Candidate, Herrmann, Mouch, meat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis the season for Casey to run over a cadet.


	19. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 6, 2019

“Hey, Sev? What time is it?” Casey asks, squinting out the window.

“About five.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope.”

“It’s like pitch black.”

“Welcome to winter, buddy.”


	20. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I say this for most of these but frankly, I really want to expand on this.
> 
> November 23, 2019

“Hey, chief! When are we putting up the tree?”

Boden glances up at Herrmann’s call, eyebrows raised. “It’s only November.”

“So? You’re supposed to put it up in November!”

Casey looks up from his book at that, joining in the conversation.

“You put your tree up in November, Herrmann?” 

“Well, yeah!” Herrmann exclaims, indignantly. “When do you put yours up?”

“I don’t have a tree,” Casey tells him.

Herrmann looks horrified and takes a step towards the captain. “You don’t have a tree?! Why not?”

Casey shrugs. “It’s just me and I’ve never really celebrated Christmas.”

“Never?” Herrmann asks. 

“Well, I used to when I was a kid but then-... well, we stopped.” 

Herrmann seems to realize there’s more to the story but let’s it go in favor of staring at the truck captain.

“Not even Christmas dinner?” 

Casey shrugs, clearly uncomfortable with this line of questioning. Luckily Herrmann nods thoughtfully before taking off. With a shrug, Casey returns to his book.


	21. Ginger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas part two.
> 
> November 28, 2019

“Chris? What’s going on? Is everything okay? Is somebody hurt?” 

Herrmann chuckles at his wives concern before reassuring her.

“Don’t worry, everything’s fine. I was talking with the Captain though and he mentioned he doesn’t have anywhere to go for Christmas.”

“Of course he can come over! He’s always welcome here,” Cindy assures him. “Does he have any allergies?” 

“I think he’s allergic to ginger or something. I’ll ask Severide.”

“Ginger? That’ll be a hard one.”

Herrmann goes to respond, pausing when the klaxons go off. “I gotta go. Love you.”


	22. Fuzzy

“Casey! There’s a kid!”

“Sev, we have to get out!”

Sevride pays him no mind as he takes off, racing towards where he saw the kid. He’s just caught a glimpse of the kid when somebody tackles him around the waist, trying their best to pull him back. Without thinking, Severide lashes out, hitting whoever it is across the face with the halligan. As soon as he’s free, Severide takes off after the kid. 

Severide finds the kid and soon after that, time goes fuzzy. Next thing he knows, he’s sitting on the gurney with Boden crouching in front of him, asking him what happened to Casey.

“Casey?” Severide frowns. “I- I don’t know… the kid? Is the kid okay?”

“The kid’s okay, Severide. I need you to focus right now. Is Casey okay?” 

“Casey? I don’t… what?”

“Severide. Where. Is. Casey?”

Severide stares blankly at Boden, unsure of what’s being asked of him.

“You and Casey went into the building. You came out with a kid. Casey is missing. Kelly, where is he?”

Severide goes to shrug when a memory flashes through his addled mind of him hitting Casey with the halligan. The squad lieutenant barely has time to turn away from the chief before he’s throwing up, vomit splashing onto the gurney and sliding down.

“Top floor. Hallway,” Severide explains between gags. “Trauma to the head. Oh god.”

Boden’s eyes widen and he yells for Herrmann and Cruz to go find Casey. After a few minutes of radio silence, Cruz’s voice crackles through. “We’ve got him chief. He’s conscious but unresponsive. His head’s a mess.”

Sure enough, not three minutes later, Cruz and Herrmann are coming out of the building, Casey supported in between them with his head lolling on his shoulders. 

“Get him to the med. now!”


	23. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas part three.

“Hey Captain! You got a sec?”

Casey glances up at Herrmann’s call. With a shrug, he sets his paperwork aside and motions for the lieutenant to come in.

“Sure. What’s up?”

“Well, Cindy was wondering if you would want to come over to our place for Christmas,” Herrmann says. Casey freezes, trying to figure out what was going on.

“You want me to celebrate Christmas with you?” Casey asks, eyebrows raised. 

“Yeah! If you want to of course.”

“I-,” Casey starts, clearing his throat. “Yeah. Sounds good.”


	24. Sleepwalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 8, 2019

As Casey las in bed, trapped in that odd place between sleep and wakefulness, he feels a strange pressure in his bed. He opens his eyes, wondering what was going on and immediately sees somebody else’s face, not even two inches from his own. 

With a shout of surprise, Casey throws himself back, knocking into his desk. A few pens and books clatter to the ground just as Herrmann, Otis and Kidd rush in. 

“What’s going on?” Otis asks.

Casey points towards his bed, rubbing the back of his head with his other hand. There, amidst the navy blue covers, the candidate is sitting up, looking around the room in confusion. 

“Hey, uh, Candidate? Mind explaining what you’re doing scaring te shit out of the captain at three in the morning?”

The candidate blinks, flushing bright red as he takes in everyone crowded in Casey’s small quarters. 

“Sorry… I guess I was sleepwalking again,” the candidate mutters.

“It’s fine,” Casey replies, accepting Kidd’s hand up. “Everyone, back to bed.”


	25. Balls Of Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 25, 2020

“Hey! Fuck off!”

Casey glances up at the shout, turning his attention to the man screaming at Brett and Foster. 

“Sir, we’re trying to help you,” Foster tells him, raising her hands in a gesture of surrender.

“I don’t want your fucking help!”

Deciding to step in before it gets worse, Casey heads over to ambo just in time for the man to start swinging at Brett. 

“Hey! That’s enough!” He says forcefully, grabbing the mans wrist. The man whirls around, his attention redirected towards Casey. 

“Fuck you!” He screams, kicking out and hitting Casey in the groin. The captain doesn’t even flinch, instead wrapping his arms around the guy in a bear hug. 

A couple CPD officers head over, handcuffs at the ready. “We’ll take it from here, Captain.”

Casey nods, leaving the officers to handle the guy and returning to his team. “Alright, time to head out.” 

Nobody moves and Casey takes a closer look at his team, confused to find them staring at him in shock and awe.

“What?”

Nobody says anything, instead snapping out of it and moving towards the truck.

The ride back to the station was filled with an awkward silence, only broken by the whispers in the back. Arriving at the station was no less awkward, the whispering and staring having spread to both engine and squad as well. Ignoring it, Casey heads into his office.

He’s joined a few minutes later by Severide and a can of coke. Tossing the coke to his friend, Severide takes his usual spot on the bed.

“Thanks.”

“You know,” Kelly starts, ignoring Casey’s ‘thanks’. “They’re calling you ‘balls of steel’.”

Snorting in amusement, Casey turns towards the lieutenant. “I’m pretty sure you have to have balls to be ‘balls of steel’.”

“You’ll get here. Just two more years, Meg. Fuck! Matt, I meant Matt. Sorry.”

Ignoring Kelly’s slip up, Matt grins. “Yeah. Two more years and I can honestly say ‘suck my dick’.”

It’s silent for a few seconds while both of them stare at each other before dissolving into peals of laughter.

“Two more years.”


	26. Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 20, 2020
> 
> NSFW, basically just Kelly talking dirty while concussed.
> 
> May be a short follow up.

“Okay, Kel. Just a few more steps. That’s it.” 

Casey sighs in relief once he finally gets Severide sitting on the gurney. The squad lieutenant had taken a hard hit to the head while inside the burning building and had definitely been affected. 

Kelly looks up at his boyfriend with a dopey grin. “Matty, come cuddle with me.”

Casey flushes red, still not used to their relationship being out in the open like this. “Kel, we’re at work. You have to go to the hospital.”

“Don’t wanna go to the hospital,” he slurs, frowning. “I wanna take you home and fuck you.”

Casey stares, eyes wide, at his boyfriend. Behind him, he hears a splashing noise followed by laughter and turns to see Kidd doubled over laughing, the dry ground wet in front of her from spitting her water out. 

Casey flushes even more and once again reminds Severide that they were at work. His response?

“Who cares? We can go into the showers, I can make it quick this one time.”

Slapping his hand over Kelly’s mouth, Casey looks around frantically. He sees Boden a few steps away with an eyebrow raised and Kidd and Otis laughing. Thankfully nobody else seemed to have heard but Matt knew he wouldn’t be hearing the end of it from the two jokers.

“Kel, behave.” 

Casey takes his hand off hesitantly and Kelly pouts at him, finally allowing the paramedics to do their job. There’s a few minutes of silence before Kelly pipes up, grinning cheekily. 

“You know, we have tomorrow off. We can try something new. Maybe break out the—”

He doesn’t get very far through his sentence before Casey slaps his hand over his boyfriend's mouth. 

“Kelly, I love you to death, but shut the fuck up before I give you another concussion.”

Kelly leans back suddenly, too fast for Casey to cover his mouth again and blurts out, “You know I like it when you get all authoritative.”

Having given up completely, Casey shakes his head. He motions for Brett to load Kelly into the ambulance and starts to walk away before stopping and turning to Brett. “Feel free to knock him out.”


	27. Make Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God knows when.

“Come on, Sev! Let me go!” Casey shouts, glaring at the man pinning him down.

“Make me,” Kelly smirks.

“Alright,” Casey says, flipping them over so he’s on top of Severide and putting his head down to kiss him, only stopping when the normally controlled squad lieutenant is a stuttering mess. “How’s that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered writing these next few but I wrote them in the “Discontinued writing” document so I had to brave the unmentionable 2014 PJO fanfiction. I survived. Here you go.


	28. Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no idea

“How are we for gauze?” Brett asks before looking up. “Holy-.”

“What?” Dawson asks, looking over at Brett who nods in the direction of the door. Standing there is a tall, very good looking man. “Well, hello there.”

“I am so asking him out,” Brett whispers and Dawson looks at her. 

“I was going to ask him out,” Dawson whispers back.

“Sorry ladies. I’m already taken,” the man says, flashing a smile.

“Damn,” Both Brett and Dawson say at the same time as the man makes his way over to the other side of the room.

“Do you think he and Kidd are a thing?” Brett asks, still watching him.

“Don’t know. Maybe,” Dawson shrugs.

Just then Casey comes out of the door, talking to Severide and Boden, and the man's entire face lights up. He heads towards Casey with a purpose and the two paramedics watch as he pulls the truck captain close and kisses him deeply. 

Casey’s surprised when he steps out of the common room and is immediately brought into a deep kiss. He lets out a surprised sound before recognizing his boyfriend and relaxing. He pulls back after a few seconds, flushing red and clearing his throat.

“Um this is Zach. He’s my boyfriend,” Casey tells everyone, flushing red again. 

The room is silent, causing Zach to put a comforting hand on Casey’s shoulder.

“Well shit,” Kidd breathes, breaking the silence. “Didn’t see that one coming.”


	29. Tarantula (April fools)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 1, 2020

Casey snickers, watching as the squad lieutenant heads into the locker room. There’s the distinct sound of a locker opening followed by a high pitched scream as Severide bursts out of the locker room, smacking into the blond Captain standing near the door.

The two of them fall to the ground in a tangle of limbs as Casey descends into laughter. Severide rolls away from him, glaring.

“That,” he breathes, still shaking. “Was NOT funny!”

Casey’s laughing too hard to respond and Severide glares at him again. 

“You’re taking it out, you know! There’s no way in hell I’m touching that thing!”

Casey pushes himself up, offering Severide a hand as well. The squad lieutenant ignores him in favour of pushing himself up, scowling. 

The two head into the locker room and Casey goes straight to Severide's locker while the squad lieutenant stays a good ten feet away. Reaching in, Casey carefully removed the offending creature, a mexican red knee tarantula. 

“Eugh, why are you touching it?!” 

Ignoring his friend’s disgusted noises, Casey carefully strokes the back of the tarantula. “Thank you, Ari. I appreciate the help.”

“I thought Boden said not to bring it in again!”

“She,” Casey tells him, stressing the pronoun. “Was given special permission.”

“Whatever. Keep the goddamn thing away from me.”

Casey grins, a mischievous glint in his eye. “You got it.”

~~~

Kelly sighs, ready to finally take the shower he had been wanting. He had been stopped by Casey and his horrible pet a few hours earlier and, after getting back from a call in the sewers, he definitely needs one now.

Pulling the curtain aside from his usual stall, he sets his shampoo and body wash on the ground. Turning around to grab a loofa, he spys a furry black and orange thing on the shelf.

Jumping back and screaming bloody murder, Severide takes off, uncaring about the fact that he was only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. “CASEY!”

Throwing the door to his best friends office open, Severide grabs him by the hood of his sweater, dragging him out of his office

“You fucking asshole! I told you I am not touching that horrible thing!” 

Casey grins, snickering as he allows himself to be dragged into the showers. 

“Get. It. Out!”

~~~

Having finally finished his shower, Severide dries off before getting dressed again and heading back to his office. He turns the door handle and steps in. He gets the feeling of being watched and slowly turns around before jumping three feet in the air.

Sitting on his desk and staring at him intently was Casey’s tarantula. 

“You know what? I don’t need Casey for this. I can just pick you up, nice and easy. Okay? Come on, work with me here. Nice and easy.”

Severide moves towards his desk, trying to stop his hands from trembling. “Nice and easy.”

He carefully places his hand on the desk when it suddenly jumps forwards, landing on his shirt. 

“Casey! CASEY!” Severide screams at the top of his lungs. The spider starts climbing and Severide screams again. “CASEY!”

Before he knows it, Boden and Herrmann are standing in the doorway of his office watching him flailing as he tries to get the tarantula off.

“CASEY! CASEY!”

Boden takes a step forward, flinching away as the giant spider moves again. 

“Get it off! GET IT OFF!” 

Casey appears behind Herrmann, moving around him into the office. With no hesitation, he steps forwards and plucks the tarantula off Kelly’s shirt.

“You,” Kelly scowls, jabbing his finger into Casey’s chest. “Are horrible!”


	30. Foster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight AU where after Otis’ death, Casey and Severide have had a similar problem as after Andy died.

“Hello? I’m looking for my foster dad?”

Severide looks up, surprised to see a dark haired teenager, about fourteen or fifteen standing next to 81, a navy blue backpack on his shoulder. 

“I think you have the wrong place, kid. Who’s your foster dad?”

“Who are you?”

Kelly flounders for a second, not expecting the sudden question. “Kelly. Kelly Severide. I’m the lieutenant in charge of squad.”

“Oh.” The kid shifts a bit, obviously uncomfortable. “You know what, I’ll find him myself.”

Severide stands up, taking a step towards the kid as he moves towards the doors. “You can’t go in there. What’s in the bag?”

The kid hugs his bag closer to him, trying to step around the lieutenant to get through the door to the common room. “It’s just my school stuff.”

“Let me see,” Kelly tells him, holding out a hand for the bag as he moves to block the kid’s way. 

“No. It’s my bag. Why can’t I see him?” The kid asks, growing increasingly anxious.

Cruz, Tony and Capp had stood up at this, sensing that the kid was about to do something. 

Sure enough, the kid suddenly darts forwards, ducking under Severide’s arms to get to the door. He makes it through just as Kelly tackles him to the ground. The kid cries out, squirming and trying to get away while Kelly pins his arms behind him. 

“Severide! What the hell is going on here?” Boden shouts, coming out of his office at the sound of the kid screaming. 

Casey appears behind him, staring in shock at the ground. “Ethan?”

“Matt! Matt, help!” The kid, Ethan, yells as Cruz opens his backpack, pulling out some books and a binder. 

“It’s just school stuff, Lieutenant. Kid wasn’t lying.”

“Of course he wasn’t lying! Jesus, Severide! Let him go!” Casey yells, moving to pull the lieutenant off. Severide scrambles off the kid, watching as Casey pulls Ethan into a hug, glaring at Severide over his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I know I’m not supposed to talk to him but he wouldn’t let me see you and I needed to see you and he wouldn’t let me see you, Matt!” 

“It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong.” 

After a few more seconds, Casey turns his head, whispering into his kid’s ear. “Ethan, I’m going to get a friend to show you where my office is. Can you wait there for a bit while I get things sorted out?” 

The truck captain feels Ethan nod against him and relaxes. 

“Gallo, can you show Ethan where my office is?” 

Gallo nods, looking at the obviously shaken teenager. “Sure thing, Cap.” 

Casey watches until the two are out of sight before turning to Severide and the rest of squad, rage in his eyes. He steps forwards, snatching Ethan’s bag away from Cruz. “If any of you EVER touch my son again, there will be hell to pay.”

“Casey—”

Casey turns towards Severide, interrupting him. “You don’t get to talk! You had no right to do that to him!” 

“Why the hell isn’t he allowed to talk to me, Casey?!” Severide shouts, moving forwards.

“It’s not that he isn’t allowed to talk to you, it’s that I warned him to be careful around you!”

“Why the hell would you do that?!”

“You tried beating the shit out of me for pulling rank, how was I supposed to know you wouldn’t do the same to Ethan?”

“That’s such bullshit, Casey and you know it!” 

Shaking his head in annoyance, Casey heads for his quarters, having said what he needed to say and not seeing the point in fighting with Severide again.

Ignoring Severide’s shouts, Casey pushes the door to his quarters open and is pleased to see Gallo and Ethan playing a game of cards on his bunk. 

“Thanks Gallo,” Casey says, dismissing him with a nod of his head. 

“Anytime, Captain,” Gallo says and with a wave to Ethan, leaves.

Taking a seat on his bunk, Casey looks to Ethan. “So what’s going on, E? Why aren’t you at school?”

“James in Mr. Trey’s class overdosed in the washroom and they sent everyone home.”

“Is he okay?”

Ethan shakes his head slowly. “No. He died.”

“That’s… wow. Are you okay?”

Ethan’s quiet for a second as he processes the question. “I think so.”

“It’s okay to not be, you know. Even if you weren’t friends, it can be pretty scary.”

“I know, Matt. I don’t really want to go home right now. Can I stay here for a bit?”

Casey nods. “Yeah, of course. I’ll just let Boden know.”


End file.
